<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bossypants by Catchinglikekerosene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819062">Bossypants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene'>Catchinglikekerosene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests and Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their kids cook them breakfast as an anniversary surprise.    </p><p>Prompt: <br/>26. How dare (you)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests and Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bossypants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dakota, Caroline and J.J. were conspiring in the kitchen one very early morning. It was their parents anniversary - their hundredth, the kids assumed by how much of a big deal Becca was making it out to be. They’ve heard her pester Ethan through the walls about what he has planned for <em>weeks</em>. So the Ramsey kids took a hint and ran with it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And here they are at 5am Tuesday morning making waffles. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dakota stood at the counter watching over the iron and trying not to overfill the plates. Caroline and JJ were sat at the island watching on, the latter occupied by stirring the cream and strawberries together. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you going to help or keep being a waste of space?” twelve-year-old Dakota asked her sister, words heavy with distain at being the only child actually pitching in. Giving the five-year-old the bowl and wooden spoon was more busy work than anything.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How <em>dare you</em>,” Caroline chided, blue eyes wide and cheeky mouth hanging open. “I’m making sure you don’t blow up the kitchen and JJ doesn’t die.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t ask for a supervisor.” Dakota rolled her amber eyes and instructed, “Set the table.”   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Alllright</em>, bossypants.” Caroline slid off the stood and shook her head, moseying over to the dish cupboard. “Just ‘cuz I love mommy and daddy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The ten year old carried the stack of dishes into the open dining room. Calling over her shoulder, </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“J.J. get the forks!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>